Kuros (Wizards
"BACK YOU VILE BEAST!" Kuros in the Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II Commercial Kuros is the main protagonist of Rare's Wizards & Warriors. Fanon Wiki ideas so far History He is Kuros, the "Knight Warrior of the Books of Excalibur" ''where he finds himself fighting against the evil wizard Malkil responsible for the kidnapping of several princesses and innocent maidens that Kuros ends up saving from Malkil for whatever plan he had in mind for them. From their he fought Malkil within the Kingdom of Elrond, the Land of Sindarin, the Peaceful Kingdom of Piedup by rescuing the Good King James and finally the dreaded Fortress of Fear, located in the woods of Zanifer to rescue the fair Princess Elaine from Malkil himself and succeeded. Fatal Fiction Info Background * '''Spices:' Human * Place of Birth: Kingdom of Elrond? * Alignment: Lawful Good (Orderly Good) Equipment * Brightsword: Since the first Wizards & Warriors game, Kuros wielded this holy sword, he uses it to fight off demons, the undead and the caverns of fire itself. * Ironsword: Ironsword: Kuros can use this sword to fire a quick three-way projectile attack but can also drain his mana upon doing so (Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II) * Silver Sword: When Kuros switches to his Silver Armor, can use this giant sword to fire a one projectile that deals damage to enemies that are otherwise immune to most weapons, he can fire such projectiles four at a time and doesn't ever drain his mana, it is also a holy weapon (Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power) * Shield of Protection: Kuros can use the Shield of Protection to repel fireball projectiles (Wizards & Warriors) * Dagger of Throwing: Kuros can throw this dagger like a boomerang and it always comes back to him, he can also use the Dagger of Throwing to collect items from a distance (Wizards & Warriors). * Thief's Dagger: When Kuros switches to his Thief's outfit, he can stab people with this dagger (Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power) * Thief's Crowbar: When Kuros switches to his 2nd Thief's outfit, he can blunt enemies with this Crowbar, which is also useful for him to bust through weak windows (Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power) * Thief's Skeleton Key: When Kuros switches to his 3rd Thief's outfit, he can use this key to open up any door and any treasure chest as he pleases (Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power) * Battle Axe of Agor: Kuros can throw up to two of these axes, he can throw these like boomerangs and they always come back to him (Wizards & Warriors). * Turquoise Axe: When Kuros switches to his Turquoise Armor, he can throw this large-sized axe like a boomerang as it always comes back to him (Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power) * Feather of Feather Fall: Kuros can use this feather to reduce the speed of his descent while falling down, he can also use this to guide himself left or right while he's falling (Wizards & Warriors). * Boots of Force: Kuros can use these boots in an attempt to open a treasure chest by simply kicking it, he can also kick his enemies with these boots (Wizards & Warriors). * Boots of Lava Walk: Kuros can use these boots to walk on lava and not take any damage while doing so (Wizards & Warriors). * Seven League Boots: Kuros can wear these boots to summit of a mountain peak, such as the IceFire Mountain's summit. * Wand of Wonder: Kuros can use this wand to freeze a single enemy in place for a short duration period (Wizards & Warriors). * Cloak of Darkness: Kuros can use this cloak to render himself invisible & invulnerable to any of his enemies, while the cloak of Darkness has a duration period that wears off, Kuros can use this again to regain invulnerability (Wizards & Warriors) * Horn: Kuros can use this to reveal a hidden secret chamber, such doors nearby will illuminate for Kuros (Wizards & Warriors). * Staff of Power: This formidable weapon allows Kuros to be on equal footing with even the greatest wizards in the land. It fires four projectiles which fan out and deal two units of damage to any enemies that it strikes (Wizards & Warriors) * Pink Potion: If Kuros drinks this potion, he turns into a pinkish color as it further increases his jumping height for a duration period of 15 seconds (Wizards & Warriors). * Blue Potion: If Kuros drinks this potion, he turns into a bluish color as it further increases his running speed for a duration period of 15 seconds (Wizards & Warriors). * Red Potion: If Kuros drinks this potion, he turns into a reddish color as it makes him invaluable to all forms of damage for a duration period of 15 seconds (Wizards & Warriors). Abilities * Brandish: Kuros can brandish whatever weapon he's wielding as seen in the Wizards & Warriors: Kuros: Visions of Power. Be can thrust either his sword, dagger or axe at various directions to deal damage to enemies coming from above and below, if the weapon has projectile properties, he can aim his weapon to shoot his enemies from a distance. Further more, if the weapon he wields is a throwing weapon allows Kuros to throw his weapon in whatever direction he aims at. Most importantly, Kuros can also use this ability to destroy most incoming projectiles such as arrows and spears, even if he's wielding a dagger (Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power) * Class Change: Kuros can change his class from either a Knight, Thief or Wizard (Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power) Spells * Asp Tongue Spell: Allows Kuros to cause the innkeeper to throw chicken out of nowhere just because he feels like doing so, allowing Kuros to replenish his health. * Blightwater: Allows Kuros to fire a projectile that deals damage to water elemental beings, using this spell drains Kuros's mana. * Dragon Tooth Spell: Allows Kuros to turn minor enemies into tasty food that helps him replenish his health, he can use this spell a total of three times (Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II). * Earthscorch: Allows Kuros to fire a projectile that deals damage to earth elemental beings, using this spell drains Kuros's mana. * Familiar Spell: Kuros can cast this spell to turn minor enemies into golden coins, he can use this spell a total of three times (Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II). * Firesmite: Allows Kuros to fire a projectile to deal damage to fire elemental beings, using this spell drains Kuros's mana. * Fleet Foot Spell: Allows Kuros to move faster and jump farther, he can use this spell a total of three times (Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II). * Silver Fleece Spell: Allows Kuros to be invisible for a duration period of 15 seconds, he can use this spell a total of three times (Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II). * Veil of Slumber Spell: Allows Kuros to slow his enemies as well as the projectiles they throw at 90% for a duration period of 15 seconds, it however is useless against Malkil as well as other beings immune to slow-effects, he can use this spell a total of three times. * Water Spout Spell: Allows Kuros to jump up higher (Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II). * Windbane: Allows Kuros to throw a projectile that deals damage to wind elemental beings, using this spell drains Kuros's mana. Feats * Can walk on Lava as seen in Wizards & Warriors without the need of the Boots of Lava Walking. * Can be submerged underwater for as long as he wants even if wearing heavy armor (Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II) * Can knock back foes with even a dagger as seen in Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power (Solo Strength Feat) * Can survive a extremely long distance fall that would otherwise kill the average person (his best known record being 30 seconds, even if it was longer, he would still only take a single point of damage as seen in Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power, Solo Durability Feat) * Can sneak to prevent a bulky guard from waking up as a Thief as seen in Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power. * Rescued 5 innocent maidens in the first Wizards & Warriors, there names are Lucinda, Esmarelda, Galadriel, Grizelda, Penelope, & Candida (yep, its clear that a total of four innocent maidens are named after various individuals, Girzelda for example is named after Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda while Galadriel is named after the Elf Queen herself from The Lord of The Rings) * Rescued 5 princesses (an unnamed princess in Wizards & Warriors, Princess Elaine in Fortress of Fear as well as the three daughters of the Good King James in Kuros: Visions of Power, Princess Joanne, Princess Julia, & Princess Lindsey) * Fought & defeated 5 minions of Malkil in Wizards & Warriors. * Fought & defeated the evil elemental spirits in Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II * Fought & defeated a total of 8 minions of Malkil in Wizards & Warriors III * Fought & defeated a total of 3 minions in Wizards & Warriors X: Fortress of Fear (a total of 16 confirmed minions). * Successfully passed the three trials of the Thieve's Guild. * Successfully passed the three trails of the Knight's Guild. * Successfully passed the three trails of the Wizard's Guild. * Found the four pieces of The Ironsword to assemble the blade. * Fought Malkil 4 times and always defeats him. Gallery Wizards & Warriors - Kuros.png|Kuros in shining armor as shown on the title screen for Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II Wizards & Warriors I - Kuros.png|Kuros as he appears on the front box of Wizards & Warriors Wizards & Warriors II - Kuros.png|Kuros as he appears on the front box of Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II portrayed by Fabio Lanzoni Wizards & Warriors III - Kuros.png|Kuros as he appears on the back box of Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power Wizards & Warriors X - Kuros saves Princess Elaine.png|Kuros saves Princess Elaine as seen in Wizards & Warriors X Ironsword Nintendo Power Poster.png|Kuros rising the Ironsword as it appears on a Nintendo Power Poster Wizards & Warriors X - Kuros.png|Kuros as he appears in Wizards & Warriors X: Fortress of Fear Wizards & Warriors II - Kuros as he appears in the Ironsword NES Commercial.png|Kuros portrayed by Fabio Lanzoni as he appears in the Ironsword NES Commercial Wizards & Warriors - Kuros in shining armor engaged as he appears on the title screen of Wizards & Warriors.png|Kuros in shining armor engaged as he appears on the title screen of Wizards & Warriors Wizards & Warriors III - Kuro's Multi-Colored Armors.png|The Multiple Armors of Kuros as seen in Wizards & Warriors III, starting from tin, blue, turquoise, mint and silver Wizards & Warriors III - Kuro's Multi-Colored Armors in stance.png|Kuros's Multi-Colored Armors in stance Wizards & Warriors 3 Castle Map.png|Wizards & Warriors 3 Castle Map is the demonstration of Kuro's Durability as he can fall for 30 seconds and more... and still take just 1 point of damage after a long fall Wizards & Warriors - Kuros as seen in Video Power.png|Kuros as seen in Video Power Wizards & Warriors III - Kuros close-up.png|Kuros's face as seen in the Wizards & Warriors III manual Wizards & Warriors - Kuros using Ironsword to zap elementals as seen in Video Power.png|Kuros using Ironsword to zap elementals as seen in Video Power Wizards & Warriors - Kuros casting the Blightwater spell as seen in Video Power.png|Kuros casting the Blightwater spell as seen in Video Power Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Knight Category:1980s Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Wizard Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users